


Bite Me: The Missing Scene

by OldPingHai



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Omegaverse, Scene Missing from 'Bite Me'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-03 16:49:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4108009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldPingHai/pseuds/OldPingHai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Omegaverse AU. Missing scene from “Bite Me”—what happened when Sherlock learned from Mummy that John was coming to discuss the idea of setting up a pre-bond agreement between them. </p><p>While this missing scene is appropriate for audiences Teen and Up, the work it goes with is definitely M, so I'm labeling it M.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bite Me: The Missing Scene

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, here’s what happens when someone starts a story thinking it’s going to be one thing, and it turns into another right in the middle: there was a scene I had in mind for “Bite Me” Chapter Two that I decided not to write because who needs a bunch of character development in a PWP, right? So I didn’t include the scene and I've regretted it ever since. But now I’m fixing the omission. 
> 
> This scene has been inserted directly into Chapter Two of “Bite Me” for people who haven’t read that yet.
> 
> I’m also posting it here separately so people who have already finished the story will be able to read just this scene without having to go back into the story again. (Unless they want to, of course!)
> 
> Many, many thanks to johnarmylady for the inspiration, and for helping me with this even though her computer broke and she had to do everything on her cell phone!!

Mummy Holmes’s lips curved into a pleased smile as she hung up from speaking to John Watson. She went to Sherlock’s room and knocked on the closed door. “Sherlock!” she called. Then again, “Sherlock!” when he didn’t reply the first time. 

“Just a minute,” came Sherlock’s muffled voice from the other side of the door. Mummy went back to the kitchen.

It wasn't long before Sherlock came stumbling after her, barefoot, clad in pyjamas, with his hair all mussed and sleep crusting his eyes. “What is it, Mummy?” he yawned.

“Get moving, lazybones,” Mummy said affectionately. “I just talked to John Watson. He’ll be here in about two hours.”

Silence greeted this announcement. Sherlock appeared frozen to the spot. His lips moved, but nothing came out. He blinked several times and then stood with his eyes focussed on nothing. He was so still, it looked like he had forgotten how to breathe.

It was not often that anyone saw Sherlock speechless. “Sherlock,” Mummy said firmly, “snap out of it, now. Take a deep breath!”

Sherlock finally came back to himself. He hated repetition, so it was a sign of how rattled he was feeling that he repeated what Mummy had just told him. “John Watson is coming here? Now?”

“That is what I said,” Mummy replied.

Sherlock cleared his throat. “So he’s interested in a pre-bond agreement?” he asked, and then wanted to bite off his tongue for coming up with a question to which the answer was so obvious.

“He wouldn’t be on his way if he were not,” Mummy said, amused by Sherlock’s rattled demeanour. “You go get ready now,” she ordered, and then went to pick up around the house a bit. Of course it was already neat as a pin, but she just wanted to be certain.

As soon as Mummy left the kitchen, Sherlock went to the pile of the latest pictures from the UAR and slipped off to his room carrying John’s.

He showered, brushed his teeth, and ran his fingers through his hair trying to calm the wild curls (almost always a losing proposition).

Then he sat down on his bed to study John’s photo. He didn’t have to look at it, of course; he’d already memorised John’s face and stored it away in his Memory Palace. But there was something about holding the picture in his hand that made him feel closer to the Alpha. It was quite irrational.

The picture appeared to have been taken at a family outing of some sort. Dressed casually, hair a bit mussed, John smiled almost quizzically at the camera. It was endearing. Sherlock wished he could know what John had been thinking at that moment.

Unable to stop himself, the enthralled Omega traced his fingers across John’s strong, pleasing face from the smooth forehead down his temples to the cheeks with the faint acne scars from his earliest teenage years. He touched the slightly upturned nose and ran his fingers from there to the smooth philtrum beneath and the thin lips with their faintly puzzled smile. He wondered what it would be like to kiss John, and then he wondered if John might ever want to kiss him. He drew one finger down the cleft in the well-shaped chin. Someone else might not have found John handsome, but Sherlock did. He was certain that John would be even better-looking in person.

When he had first laid eyes on John’s picture the day before, he thought his heart might burst from his chest with happiness. He had stared into the deep blue eyes and suddenly the trite adage about eyes being windows to the soul made a weird kind of sense. John’s steadfast gaze promised protection and care. There was also something just a little bit dangerous in their navy blue depths, although the bemused expression on his face would certainly mask that from all but the most perceptive of observers. Sherlock's mind raced through many other deductions about the Alpha, but his eyes were drawn back to John’s over and over again.

Suddenly Sherlock became aware of the passage of time. The Alpha would be here in less than an hour now. He reluctantly slipped the photograph into a desk drawer and went to the closet to find something appropriate to wear for this all-important meeting. He had grown a bit during the past year but luckily had a couple of suits he could wear thanks to Mummy’s foresight. Knowing that nothing he owned would fit him at all by the summer holidays, she had had him fitted for several bespoke outfits while he was home for Easter. Which to choose: the grey suit, the black one, or the dark blue pinstripe? A white shirt or a coloured one? Finally he decided on the black suit with a plum shirt. No tie; he hated ties.

By the time he was done dressing, Father had arrived. Much to Sherlock’s displeasure, so had Mycroft. The minute Mycroft laid eyes on him, he’d know how much this coming meeting meant to Sherlock. There would be no way to hide his interest in John from Mycroft, dammit.

“They’re here,” announced Father. Sherlock ran down the hallway, skidding to a stop at the foyer. He then arranged himself to look cool and collected, which was not at all how he felt inside.


End file.
